


And To Hold You In My Arms

by IShipMyFriendsSometimes



Category: Room of Swords (Webcomic)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, I made the first smut gottem, Innocent Gyrus, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, i'm a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 17:37:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21275093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IShipMyFriendsSometimes/pseuds/IShipMyFriendsSometimes
Summary: Gyrus comes out of the shower.Needless to say, Kodya is distracted and inappropriate shenanigans ensue.





	And To Hold You In My Arms

Gyrus walks into the room and Kodya is taken aback by how cute he is and how cute he is and how good his bangs look. He's overcome with the urge to kiss him again, but even though they've been dating for a month he's scared. Of corrupting Gyrus's innocence. He doesn't want to ruin him. He doesn't want to start him on something he wouldn't normally want to do. To put it simply, Kodya is terrified.

Gyrus walks into the room, dripping from his shower and Kodya is taken aback by how cute he is and how good his bangs look. He's overcome with the urge to kiss him again, but even though they've been dating for a month he's scared. Of corrupting Gyrus's innocence. He doesn't want to ruin him. He doesn't want to start him on something he wouldn't normally want to do. To put it simply, Kodya is terrified.

“Hey.” Gyrus says, towelling off his hair. He looks so kissable. He is only wearing a towel around his waist, and Kodya tries not to stare at his abs.

“Hey.” Kodya replies awkwardly, hoping his voice doesn't crack. This is pathetic Kody, get it together. He thinks, the voice in his head sounds a lot like Neph.

“So what do you think our friends are doing?” the Greenet asks, moving the towel around his neck.

“Something fun probably.” Kodya tries to distract himself from his thirst. “Maybe Neph made them all go to the beach or something?”

Gyrus sits next to Kodya on the bed.

“Probably. Or Tori dragged them to some history museum.” He laughs, and Kodya is reminded about how beautiful his laugh is. It sounds light, but yet addicting. Kodya just can't get enough of Gyrus.

“Anyways, what did you want to do?” Gyrus asks running a hand through his damp hair.

_ You _ . Kodya thinks closes his eyes tightly. No.  _ Bad Kody _ . Ugh, this was so hard. Why won't Gyrus just put on some clothes?

“Hey, you okay?” Gyrus asks and Kodya opens his eyes. He sees Gyrus's magenta eyes like whirlpools, and realizes that oh shit, Gyrus is definitely a lot closer to him.

“Y-yeah.” Kodya stutters, his face heating.

“Are you sure?” Gyrus leans in closer, his voice turning husky.

Kodya wraps his arms around Gyrus's bare waist and pulls him into a deep passionate kiss.

Gyrus kisses back with a fever, and soon they're making out on the bed. Kodya feels his length hardening and he pulls away from Gyrus for a moment.

“Wha–”

“Gyrus, I need to know if you want to go farther. If not, that's okay. We can just cuddle if you're not comfortable. Please, don't feel pressured, if you don't want to that's perfectly okay.” Kodya says, biting his puffy bottom lip.

“Thank you, Kodya. I appreciate that.” Gyrus smiles. “But I think I'm ready to go farther if that's okay with you?” he blushes pink.

Kodya smirks. “It's more than okay with me, Astrobutt.” He jokes, and Gyrus laughs again.

Gyrus pulls him into another kiss, this one sweeter and softer, lacking in some of the previous aggression. Kodya likes this kiss more, if he's honest.

He feels something prod at his lips and realizes it's Gyrus's tongue. He lets Gyrus in and they laugh into their kisses as they map out each other's mouths.

Gyrus pulls back for a minute.

“Can I take off your shirt?” He asks, cautiously. He looks nervous, and Kodya just can't get over how  _ fucking cute _ this man is.

“Of course!” Kodya laughs. “Hell, you can take off my pants too!”

Gyrus playfully hits Kodya. “Yeah right, lazy. I'll get there when I get there.”

“Well then get there faster.” Kodya flirts, taking off his shirt. He lays down on the bed, pulling Gyrus down with him in one motion.

Gyrus flushes red and Kodya laughs at his embarrassment.

“Hurry up and give me hickeys, loser.” Kodya says, through his laughter. Gyrus laughs too.

“You're the loser, begging me for hickeys." he laughs harder and leans down over Kodya's bare chest.

Kodya can feel the greenet's breath ghosting over his pecs. He is curious about what Gyrus is going to do.

“You're gorgeous, Kody.” Gyrus murmurs, placing kisses on Kodya's chest. He places a kiss onto Kodya's neck and Kodya laughs.

“That tickles!” He laughs. Gyrus sucks at the spot on Kodya's neck.

“Does it tickle now?” He teases, pulling away from the spot.

Kodya grins up at him. “Why don't you find out?”

Gyrus goes back to the spot and gently bites at it. Kodya lets out a small moan.

“So it doesn't tickle now, huh?” Gyrus smirks. Kodya turns pink.

“You want to try again and see?” Kodya replies, grinning still.

“Sure,” Gyrus gives him a grin in reply, and all that Kodya can think is  _ damn _ , he lucked out in the boyfriend department.

Gyrus leans down and sucks at another spot on Kodya's neck, biting and sucking. Kodya moans quietly, and Gyrus moves down to mark up Kodya's chest more.

“Gyrus, I swear if you keep teasing me like this I'll...” Kodya threatens, but it's ruined between his giggles.

“You'll what?”

“I'll make you pay!" Kodya giggles, laughing as Gyrus sucks another hickey into his chest. Gyrus smirks up at him.

“Oh yeah? I'd like to see you try.” He says, turning red at his statement. “Shoot, wait I'm sorry did I overstep my bounds?”

“You're fine.” Kodya meets Gyrus's deep magenta eyes. “Unless I say stop, you're fine. Seriously, don't worry about it. But I'm glad I've got such a caring boyfriend.”

Gyrus blushes.

“No, I've got the caring boyfriend.” he replies.

Kodya smiles.

“My turn.”

Kodya pushes Gyrus down onto the bed and flips their positions.

“What was that for?” Gyrus asks, amused.

“You were taking too long!” Kodya replies.

“And you're going to take a shorter time giving me hickeys?” Gyrus asks.

“Maybe, but then I'm going to make you scream my name.” Kodya says, confidently.

”Oh?” Gyrus asks, as Kodya gives him hickeys. “And how will you do that?”

Kodya moves up to Gyrus's earlobe and tugs on it with his teeth. He lets it go when Gyrus moans.

“I'm going to suck your dick.” Kodya whispers into his ear, bluntly.

“You had my interest, but now you have my attention.” Gyrus laughs.

“Have you done this before?” Kodya asks.

“No, never.” Gyrus responds.

“Wait, are you a virgin?” the brunet asks.

“Yes?” The astronaut replies, looking nervous and fidgety.

“ _ Shit _ , I wish I had known. I would've made this more special for you.” Kodya smacks his forehead with the palm of his hand.

“Are you sure it's not a problem?” Gyrus asks, nervously.

Kodya smirks. “Definitely not. Now I know I can have you all to myself.”

He drops down to the towel around Gyrus's waist. “Is it okay if I...?”

“Yes.” Gyrus agrees eagerly.

Kodya unwraps the towel to reveal Gyrus's thighs and, most importantly, his shaft. It's long and curved, and honestly the most impressive one Kodya's ever seen. Not that he's seen a whole lot. Maybe he shouldn't put it this close to his face considering that it was  _ bigger than half of his face. _

“What, is it bad?” Gyrus asks shyly at what Kodya thinks is probably his hesitation.

“No, it's  _ hot _ .” Kodya replies, almost breathlessly. “You're hot.”

Kodya watches Gyrus's face redden.

“Are you sure you're okay?” Kodya asks. “If it's too much, tell me when to stop, okay?”

Gyrus nods. “Yeah, I'm okay. I would like to keep going– If you want to of course!” he says quickly and Kodya cackles at his boyfriend's embarrassment.

“Okay, just tell me if you need to stop.” He replies, and pulls Gyrus's legs apart from the knees.

Gyrus sighs, relaxing a little.

Kodya places his hands on the outside Gyrus's naked thighs, and kisses the inside of Gyrus's left thigh.

Kodya takes Gyrus's dick into his mouth, and Gyrus's breath hitches. Kodya licks around the head before opening up his throat to deepthroat his length.

Gyrus moans, and he blushed and tries to muffle it.

Kodya pops off of his length.

“I want to hear you.” Kodya says, meeting Gyrus's magenta eyes. Gyrus averts his eyes.

“Are you sure?” Gyrus replies. “I'm kind of loud...”

Kodya smirks. “I'm counting on that.” with that statement, he takes Gyrus in his mouth again until he feels it hit the back of his throat.

Gyrus gasps in surprise.

Kodya smirks and goes up and down on Gyrus's cock, holding the back of Gyrus's thighs for support. He feels his own cock twitch with interest, but he's focused on Gyrus's pleasure, right now.

Gyrus groans lowly and Kodya takes that as encouragement to keep going. He moves one of his hands from the underside of Gyrus's thigh and up to his hip, pushing down to keep him from bucking.

“Kodya...” Gyrus moans. “Stop. I want to be inside you.”

Kodya pulls his mouth off of Gyrus's cock sensually.

“Let me do it.” Kodya responds, when Gyrus attempts to get up. “Shh, let me spoil you.” He places his pointer finger on Gyrus's lips.

Gyrus looks at Kodya's finger and then back up at Kodya. Kodya drops his pants and boxers and climbs onto Gyrus, straddling his waist.

Kodya kisses Gyrus passionately. Gyrus kisses back with just as much fevor. Kodya pulls back and leans in close to Gyrus's ear.

“I want to ride you.” Kodya whispers, feeling hot just looking at Gyrus.

“Kody! You can't just say things like that!” Gyrus flushes red, his eyes below Kodya's waistline.

“Says the guy looking at my junk.” Kodya replies, smirking.

“I– You–” Gyrus can't seem to make words. Kodya laughs.

“You're so cute when you're flustered. So is that a yes or no?” Kodya asks. Gyrus nods bashfully, covering his face.

Kodya smiles and pushes Gyrus's hands away from his face. “I want to see you.”

Gyrus looks up at him, and Kodya kisses his cheek sweetly.

Kodya grabs a condom and the lube off the the nightstand, rolling the condom onto Gyrus with one hand and opening the lube with the other. Kodya squeezes the lube and rubs it onto the condom, and his entrance. It's cold, but yet still pleasurable.

“Ready?” Kodya asks, and Gyrus nods.

“I'm ready.” Gyrus replies, and with that, Kodya guides Gyrus's length to his hole.

Kodya sinks down onto Gyrus's length and moans as he does so. Gyrus also lets out a low groan.

“Give me a second.” Kodya says, waiting to adjust the penetration.

Kodya waits a minute, giggling at Gyrus who giggles back until they're both red faced.

“Alright.” Kodya pushes up until Gyrus is almost completely out of him, before falling back down onto it. They both moan, and Kodya sets a pace to continue.

“Gyrus.” Kodya moans. Kodya is sweaty, but he leans down while riding Gyrus to give him a kiss. Gyrus leans up on his elbows to meet Kodya in a deep kiss. They break to breathe before continuing to kiss.

Kodya backs up, as his body is twisted uncomfortably. Gyrus let's his head drop into the bed.

Kodya goes up and down again, before Gyrus's shaft hits a spot that feels really good. Kodya swears he sees stars.

“Kodya!” Gyrus moans.

Kodya's pace becomes more erratic as he pushes up and down on his beautiful boyfriend's length. He loves Gyrus.

“Gyrus! Gyrus! Gyrus!” He moans as he goes up and down.

“Kody!” Gyrus responds. “I think I'm going to cum!”

“Then cum. We'll do it together.” Kodya pants, keeping the pace going. His legs burn, but this was so worth it.

“Gyrus!” Kodya screams as he cums all over Gyrus's chest.

“Kodya!” Gyrus screams, coming a little bit after Kodya, into the condom.

Kodya pants as Gyrus slips out of him.

“Now I have to take another shower.” Gyrus groans and Kodya laughs.

“That's your own fault.” Kodya says, through his laughter.

Gyrus fake pouts but can't contain his laughter. He also begins to laugh.

They both laugh for a couple of minutes before Kodya decides it's time to clean up.

Kodya gets up off of Gyrus and wets a washcloth to wipe them both off. He wipes himself off and tosses it to Gyrus so he can clean himself off too.

“Kody, I just wanted to say, I– uh–”

“Enjoyed it?” Kodya fills in, before cackling at Gyrus's embarrassment.

“No, I mean– Yes, I enjoyed it but uh, no that's not where I was going.”

“Oh?” Kodya raises an eyebrow. “Then by all means, elaborate.”

“I...” Gyrus chews the inside of his cheek. “Like that you were my first. And I really like you.” The greenet admits.

“I really like you too.” Kodya replies, taking the washcloth and throwing it into the dirty clothes hamper.

Kodya turns to Gyrus, and Gyrus sits up to cup his cheek.

Kodya leans in and presses a kiss to Gyrus's lips, smiling into it. This kiss is sweet and soft, but with no less love than the previous ones. Gyrus pulls back and pulls up the covers, gesturing for Kodya to come in next to him.

Kodya slides under the covers next to Gyrus, and reaches up to the nearby switch to turn off lights. He leans into Gyrus and snuggles into his shoulder.

Gyrus kisses the top of his head.

“'Night, Kody.” 

“'Night Gyrus.”

They drift off to sleep, safe in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all I wrote the first RoS smut are you proud of me lolll  
Idk why, I hope if you read that you enjoyed it oof


End file.
